hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2704 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2704 Atlantic hurricane season was an average hurricane season that produced 15 named storms. No storms peak at depression intensity, which had not occurred since 2700. No storms peaked at Category 5 intensity, which hadn't occurred since 2702. A very rare storm, Hurricane Ora, became a major hurricane in late-December. Ora made landfall in the Gulf Coast, resulting in $2.6 billion in damages and 74 fatalities. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2005 till:01/01/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156+_mph_(250+_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/07/2005 till:22/07/2005 color:TS text:Aliyah from:29/07/2005 till:03/08/2005 color:C1 text:Ben from:11/08/2005 till:16/08/2005 color:TS text:Chloe from:15/08/2005 till:20/08/2005 color:TS text:Diego from:16/08/2005 till:24/08/2005 color:C3 text:Eva from:20/08/2005 till:29/08/2005 color:C4 text:Fernando from:28/08/2005 till:03/09/2005 color:TS text:Gladys barset:break from:03/09/2005 till:06/09/2005 color:TS text:Harold from:04/09/2005 till:16/09/2005 color:C4 text:Ivory from:09/09/2005 till:18/09/2005 color:C2 text:Jacob from:21/09/2005 till:04/10/2005 color:C4 text:Krista from:22/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 color:C1 text:Linus from:10/10/2005 till:16/10/2005 color:TS text:Melody from:07/11/2005 till:11/11/2005 color:TS text:Noah from:16/12/2005 till:25/12/2005 color:C3 text:Ora bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:01/01/2006 text:December Tropical Storm Aliyah Tropical Storm Aliyah was a weak tropical storm that remained out at sea in mid-July. Hurricane Ben Hurricane Ben made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula, becoming the first of three hurricanes to make landfall in Central America. Tropical Storm Chloe Tropical Storm Chloe was a strong tropical storm that remained out at sea. Tropical Storm Diego Tropical Storm Diego was a strong tropical storm that made landfall in Texas, causing significant flooding. Only two fatalities occurred from Diego. Hurricane Eva Hurricane Eva was a high-end Category 3 hurricane that remained out to sea. Hurricane Fernando Hurricane Fernando was a very strong hurricane that devastated areas in Central America as a Category 4 hurricane on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale. The country of Nicaragua asked for Fernando's retirement after hundreds of people were killed in the country. Tropical Storm Gladys Tropical Storm Gladys was a very weak, brief storm that remained in the vicinity of the MDR. Tropical Storm Harold Tropical Storm Harold was a weak tropical storm that made landfall in South Carolina, causing minor flooding and one fatality. Hurricane Ivory Hurricane Ivory was the strongest hurricane of the season, remaining out at sea. Hurricane Jacob Hurricane Jacob was a fairly strong hurricane that struck the Yucatan Peninsula, just two weeks after Hurricane Fernando affected the area. Hurricane Krista Hurricane Krista was a very intense hurricane that remained well away from any landmasses. Hurricane Linus Hurricane Linus made landfall in Newfoundland as a very powerful post-tropical cyclone, causing $2.4 billion (2704 USD) in damages. Canada requested the name Linus to be retired. Tropical Storm Melody Tropical Storm Melody was a strong tropical storm that affected Bermuda before becoming post-tropical on October 16. Tropical Storm Noah Tropical Storm Noah was a weak but devastating storm that caused severe flooding in the Caribbean. Cuba retired the name Noah after more than 800 people were killed because of flooding. Hurricane Ora Hurricane Ora was a rare major hurricane that made landfall in the United States near Christmastime. Hurricane Ora caused more than $2.6 billion in damages along the Gulf Coast, causing this storm's retirement. Storm names This was the first time that this naming list was used. Any names not retired on this list were used again in 2710. Retirement The WMO retired the names Fernando, Linus, Noah, and Ora in the spring of 2705. The replacements were Flynn, Lincoln, Neil, and Oksana for 2710. Category:Destructive seasons Category:Future storms Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons